Shi Ryuuki
stats: *age: 19 *Seiyuu: Seki Tomokazu (who performed Ryuuki perfectly) *Sexuality: Bi familly: *(father) the former emperor (name unknown) *(older brother) seiran shi *(mother) name not known *5 other brothers not named as of yet bio: Shi Ryuuki is the youngest prince of the royal Shi (Purple) family in the kingdom Saiunkoku (Rainbow Clouds). Because his older brothers all passed away - either by illness or by battle to the throne - Ryuuki was forced to be king at a very young age. However, he has never shown interest in government and politics even though the kingdom needs reformation (i.e: in generating revenue and helping poverty). Rumor also has that he constantly drag males into his chamber, causing everyone to believe that he prefers males over females. When Shou Taishi invited Shuurei to be his wife, Shuurei slowly makes him realize there are certain things only him as the king can do to help the kingdom. Description: Ryuuki is very intelligent even if he acts like a fool in the beginning. Well-educated by Shuurei's father Shouka, trained in martial arts when he was young, not to mention handsome, Ryuuki possesses lots of potential to be a good king. After Shuurei enlightened him, he's become much more diligent in terms of the imperial court. However, at the same time, he acts a lot like a little kid. He will speak his mind to those he trusts without a second thought. Sometimes others will misinterpret something he says even if it sounds innocent to Ryuuki himself, or he will say something not too smart. Ryuuki will constantly be pouting one way or another if something is bothering him, but will do his best to fulfill a task if something really drives him. Past As a young child, he has been bullied mercilessly by his older brothers and also his mother because he was an "unnecessary child". They blamed Ryuuki for diluting the former Emperor's love for his brothers, and so he would be locked up in a dark room often. Because of this, he is very afraid of the dark, and he always wants company during night time to block away those memories. The only people who really gave attention to him was his second eldest brother Seien (age 13 at the time when Ryuuki is 6) and Shouka. Seien taught him how to read and write, and he would comfort Ryuuki whenever he was beatened by the others, but that did not last long since Seien was exiled for an unknown reason. Later on Ryuuki found refuge in the library with Shouka, who continued to educate him and also introduced him to martial arts master Sou. Because of his strong affection for Seien, he admits in the drama CD 秋の夜長に that his first love was his brother. This contributes to his "double edged" preference for males to comfort him at night. He does not mind such rumor, because he has always been carrying the hope that Seien will one day return to claim the throne. By using such a cover, he won't be forced to father a child. Still, he has often been with women before too, and slowly his affection for Shuurei becomes more solid. Relationships with other Characters Kou Shuurei - Oldest daughter of the Kou family, Shuurei was invited to the palace to be Ryuuki's wife/consort. After she showed him the responsibilities of an emperor, Ryuuki is slowly smittened by her wisdom and maternal personality, and he knows she is someone to be trusted. He treats her with a good amount of respect and is very devoted to her (as he says to Sa Taiho, "Shuurei is enough, I need no one else"). He protects her many times in an underground fashion. Although Shuurei doesn't exactly feel the same type of affections toward Ryuuki, he does wish one day she will, but meanwhile he wants to become a good emperor and not let her down. Shi Seiran - Shuurei's guardian and member of the Imperial Guards. Ryuuki's first impression of him is that he is a "very good man", and he at once takes the the liking of Seiran. Although it was never directly spoken outloud, they both knew that Seiran is Ryuuki's long lost older brother (in drama CD, Ryuuki states that he was his first love). He deeply looks up to Seiran but at the same time partially views him as a rival for Shuurei. When they aren't in public, he pretty much treats Seiran in the same level ground. There are many times Ryuuki had to remind himself not to call him "Ani-ue". Ran Shuuei - Shuuei is the captain of the Sauringun troop as well as one of Ryuuki's personal guards. He accepted Ryuuki's purple flowers, given in his identity as the Emperor, as a mutual sign of trust and undying loyalty. With Shuuei, Ryuuki also treats him in the same level ground, in fact, Shuuei pretty much treats Ryuuki more like a younger brother than an Emperor. He understands him and is willing to listen and give advice when Ryuuki needs to complain. Li Kouyuu - Kouyuu is the youngest government official and is obliged to work under Ryuuki's command. Unfortunately he did not get to see Ryuuki until Ryuuki officially accepts his role as an Emperor, so his first impression of Ryuuki is that he's a baka emperor. Because of Ryuuki's usage of ambiguous diction, Kouyuu has a tendency to misunderstand his sentences. Nonetheless, like Shuurei, he too realize later that young the Emperor is actually quite intelligent and capable of being a good Emperor. He also accepted Ryuuki's flowers as sign of trust. Kou Shouka - Shuurei's father who takes responsibility in the Imperial archives. As a young prince, Ryuuki turned to Shouka for comfort in the library whenever his older brothers bullied him. Shouka offered him education and requested Sou Taifu to teach Ryuuki martial arts. He is really glad that Shuurei is there for Ryuuki, because he has never grown up with any type of maternal love before. 7908.jpg 8656.jpg 25267.jpg 26388.jpg 30985.jpg 45623.jpg h;hjjjjgkl.gif ryuki and shurie2.jpg